ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Myrmecoleon
Gravitic Horn hit me for over 6700 damage as 99MNK/WAR. ------------ Fought this thing many times in the last month as a thf/nin and whm/blm mule. Most times it was pretty straightforward just be ready for tp spamming below 50% *All pets he spawns have very low hp (like 1000 max) and self poison 12 or more, dying in less than 1 minute naturally "fall to the ground" but they have very high attack do not underestimate them. *When he pit ambushes the Lachrymater it's a normal tp attack and if it misses the Lachrymater will survive, leaving both NMs to fight you. be prepared but it only happened 2/50+ times on me. *Usually Gravitic Horn was throat stab like for me when duoing but oddly whenever I had more members in party sometimes it did up to 4500 dmg, rediculous. Never happened when duoing though /shrug always bar aero and always shell V was up *The key I found to duoing this easily is keeping both characters close range. whm with stoneskin up will always survive fine and the tank can pull any pet off them easily plus if the tank is gravitied + throat stabbed + tp reduced to zero all at once (will happen often) with enmity reset and the whm is too far it will make reclaiming hate much more dangerous when a SA would always pull hate back instantly for me (no enmity merits). However my whm was a hume with 2200 hp, if you were a taru and the NM happened to pit ambush the whm twice instantly it could kill them, take caution. *He will reduce your tp to zero constantly in this fight but if you only have 1 melee on him with a potent tping build you will always reach 100% to ws before he does, making his (remove all gear=reduce tp to zero) move near useless. Thf had RR SS AoA and whm was usually allure MM FM making hate recovering instantly and painless usually *--Josiahkf 03:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ------------ SMN99/SCH49 successfully soloed with great difficulty. Atma: Ducal Guard, Mounted Champion, Razed Ruins. Popped Lachrymater and took about 15-20 mins of running around trying to find the NM. Once popped, the first half of the fight went relatively smooth. I proc'd the Blue !! with Full Swing. Things got complicated after a knock back move pushed me close to a Lamenter, causing it to aggro. This was followed by Sand Pit with an add on me. Garuda took both adds and killed them. I got another Lamenter aggro later in the fight, but it was quickly taken care of by a lucky set proc Predator Claws. Toward the final half of the fight, MP became an issue and simply keeping Garuda alive was about all I could manage. The adds did approximately 500 damage with each Pit Ambush spawn, so I did my best to keep Stoneskin up and followed with an Assault command to get the adds off of me. I used every relevant temp item I had: Lucid Potion I,II, & III, Lucid Ether I, II, & III, Dusty Elixir, Lucid Elixir I, Mana/Healing Power, Mana/Healing Mist, Fanatic's Drink, Fanatic's Powder, TP Items (Monarch's, Lucid Wing, Dusty Wing) for Spirit Taker, and Clear Salve I & II. By the last ~15% it was a desperate run to find a Martello to restore my MP, yet keep the NM close enough so it wouldn't depop or suddenly lose hate on Garuda and start chasing me, leaving her behind. Used the Martello to restore my MP and get back on my feet and managed to finish it off with about 700 mp remaining and Garuda below 15%. All in all, the fight took approximately 45 mins and Garuda died once. If any other SMN tries this, it would be in your best interest to make sure your location is safe on both sides, (my error, it was only safe on one side and in the frantic run to Garuda to get the add off me I was hit with a knockback that sent me into the unsafe side.) and to possibly fight near a martello just in case. Make sure you have every temp you can have, keep Stoneskin up to take Pit Ambush from the adds, be quick about getting the adds off as they hit very hard from 150-300 on regular hits not including double attacks. Very hard, but all in all a fun fight for once. It certainly had me on my toes for the entire match. Unfortunately, the battle of attrition did not award me with the Owleyes. 0/1 ---------- Popped by using Lachrymater as sacrifice, but Lachrymater don't die ^^. The article says that Gravitic Horn is "Throat Stab-like", however this doesn't appear to be the case. I expected it to be reducing our HP to critical, but instead it was capable of one-shotting us. Against a single target, we saw up to 4000 damage. is much more than putting us in critical HP, as we only have ~2k On multiple targets we often saw ~2000 damage. We also saw one randomly do only 250 damage, though. Not sure what's up with that, but was a lot more annoying than we expected. --Kari 09:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) -- Can not be aggroed by AoE move anymore, got fixed. His Gravity Horn attack can be mitigated by: Atma of the Ascending one(Bennu) and Atma of Future Fabulous(WotG). Baraero up is a must, Carol should help. Bad move is Gravity Pit, that will take any # of gear items off, and prolly always rob u of TP. Important to have full Macro for fast re-gearing. Remember your temp items, in the last 10% fanatics and clerics are ur friends. This guy is harder than most Zone bosses! Be prepared! Aphugel 20:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---------- Keeping White Mage Alive We wanted to find a way of keeping our white mage safe after one botched attempt with this NM, so my party hit on the idea of removing him from the party and letting him cure from the outside. We admittedly only did this fight, but it looks as though employing this method prevented our healer from being attacked by any of the random adds that popped. ShirokazeMatt Molewski 10:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Popping the NM Dragged the Lachrymater NM south and was able to pop Myrmecoleon twice tonight. *I can now say that I am 0/19 on Owleyes, having procced blue every time. Either I have the worst luck imaginable or the drop rate of Owleyes is terrible, even when proccing blue. Odaru ---------- BST99/RDM49 Solo Done pretty easily. Keep Stoneskin and Phalanx up for adds. Fight takes about 20~30min having pet fight alone as not to get hit by Quake Blast. I suggest using Eta over Theta biscuits to keep pet in DC range, seeing as Gravitic Horn can one shot a pet at full HP. I used GooeyGerard for this as he has tons of HP and natural -PDT. Also be careful not to walk in front of Myrmecoleon when having pet take adds off you. Gravitic horn can and will 1 shot you. Kraid - Pheonix Server August 20, 2012 *When Soloing on bst, if you stand at 30'1 yalms Sandpit will not pop a Ambuscader on you. Depending on the pet you may be within the 24'9 yalm range for reward/ready also. Trow - Bismarck 10/1/2012 2boxed this 99NIN/WAR+91WHM/BLM. It's accuracy is terrible, and it had trouble knocking down my shadows. Kept Migawari up the whole fight, and turned my back if it wore off until it was ready to put back up. Pretty sure I could have done this fight solo without the WHM. - Alamah, Bahamut Server